Cambrian Empire
The Socialist Commonwealth of Cambria, also known as the Cambrian Empire or Cambria, is a totalitarian state and socialist-monarchy that rivals the Germanican Empire, the Grand Republic of Francia, Drachma and the Empire of Yamato. Its capital is located on the planet Albion and is one of the largest powers in Aurelia, controlling colonies in Africanus, Lustrasia, Eastannia, Arabia, and Pacifica. It has a fanatically belief in "survival of the fittest" not because of race or class, but because of its nationalism and hatred towards disabled people, religion, liberals, and leftists (labeled by the Cambrians as weak). They are led by Charles II of Albion, who is also the adoptive-father Jaden Toadson. History Politics The government of the Cambrian Empire appears to be a primarily right-winged totalitarian state that promotes Darwinist-Socialism as the state ideology. This includes Charles II's brutal executions of the generals who failed him, especially when fighting against the Germanican Empire. Police brutality is also used by the government to prevent the left-winged opposition and the xenophobic extremist groups from overthrowing the government. Military The main military organization of the nation is the Cambrian Royal Military. It consists of the Cambrian Royal Army, the Cambrian Royal Navy, and the Cambrian Royal Airforce. Military personal usually wear blue to dark blue uniforms in a traditional sense. Geography Cambria borders Arshea, Belgica, Rhea, and Celoria in the south, Germanicus to the east, Erinia in the west, and Nordica and Uthumia in the north. It is mainly made up of grasslands, prairies, mountains, and steampunk towns. Within the region of Scottia, there are some signs of tundras within the north. Enviornment Culture In traditional cases, they are more of a steampunk society with some influence from Anglo-Saxon based culture. It is more likely that their heritage is heavily similar to medival England with 19th century traditions from Western Europe. Due to their medival and perfectionist nature, they are strong believers in Darwinism, "survival of the fittest" in their concept. Although socialist, it is still ruled by a hierarcial society with the government in the upper class, the rich on the upper middle, the civilians on the lower middle, and the poor majority on the bottom. Cowardice is seen as a sign of weakness while emotionlessness and selfishness is a sign of strength, since their way of life is harsh and brutal since the founding of the country. Religion Cambria holds no religion and is a highly atheist society that holds right-winged ideals. During the early reign of the Socialist regime, Charles II banned the use of Christianity and paganism in order to support his belief in "survival of the fittest". By 2060, other Terran-based religions such as Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Taoism, and Hinduism were also banned. By then, churches and temples were destroyed while Bibles and other religious texts were burnt along with Marxist books under orders from the Combrian government. It is also known that free will abd God are considered false by the government, claiming that both of the two were acceptable only to "degenerates". According to Charles II, free will and God cannot exist because "nature deemed it to prove this fact through the unending chain of evolutionary progress and ruthless competition," which may give out a reason why the Socialist regime a reason to justify the act of banning religion. Two slogans contain elements of both anti-democratic and anti-religious sentiment. One being "No Gods. No Kings. Only Man," and the other being " Pay the Price for Freedom." Trivia *Cambria is heavily based off of Britain during the 19th and 18th centuries. Its name is a Latin name for the country of Wales Category:Nations Category:Superpowers Category:Locations Category:Settings Category:Socialist States Category:Empires